The Phone Calls
by XxFourGemsxX
Summary: Kai is stranded in the middle of no-where with a hang over from hell. But it appears on his wild night out, someone has changed all his contact numbers. So now he has to go through his phone book to contact someone to pick him up, as well as discover who is who on his contacts. Who done it? And what will he do when his ex-team mates wake up to discover him.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up heavy headed, the Russian bluenette had opened his eye lids to find himself laying on a sofa t-shirtless. "The fuck?" He mumbled and groaned in pain from the throbbing sensation in his head. A shitty handover. But when the broad beyblade sat up, his skin flared up with goose bumps as the room temperature brushed against him. It wasn't freezing, but it was cold. "Where am I?" Kai asked himself and scanned his surroundings slowly.

He was at the Blitzkrieg Boys warehouse they'd crashed to make their new territorial home. Though it took the Dranzer holder a while to realise that with his blurred memory.

Now making it his goal to get out this place as quickly as possible, before they woke up to the early sunrise. Kai pulled out his mobile phone from his baggy blue trousers and placed his black t-shirt. He was ready to make a few phone calls. But the minute he approached his phone book, the names didn't quite make sense.

"Who the fuck is clitoris!?" He paused to notice that the rest of the names had been changed too. "And 69ner?!"

This was one his only ways out of this place, especially as it was quite a drive away from Bey-City and not walking distance. _Being stuck in the middle of no-where had its disadvantages_ – The Hiwatri huffed to himself and began to phone the vulgar names, to investigate who was who. "Hi." Kai spoke coldly.

"Hello." The person on the other end of the phone answered. They clearly recognised who he was. "Since when do you phone me?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, he was trying so hard to recognise the voice, but it just wasn't ringing a bell. "I need a favour." He lied and sat back into the seat, beginning to rub his forehead stressfully.

"Oh yea? You can suck my d..."

Obviously the Hiwatari then hung up the phone and growled impatiently. _What a bastard!_ - He then clicked on to who that person was, Johnny. But how did Kai get his phone number? Whoever changed the phone numbers, know quite a few people and have they have a disgusting vocabulary.

* * *

_Authors Note: Who will he phone next?! And who raped Kai's phone contacts with their disgusting vocabulary? Stay tuned ;)._


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a deep breathe as the Hiwatari then scanned through his phone contacts to pick an interesting name. _Hmm. Lets try Pussy Licker_ – He sighed to himself and pressed the green call button. Preparing himself for anything. "Hello." The Russian spoke, waiting for his reply.

"Why hello Kai. Long time no speak."

The voice sounded so calm and peaceful, but it still didn't sound familiar just yet. "Is Tyson there?" The Dranzer holder questioned and leaned back into his chair to lean his hung over and stressed out head against the sofa. _Out of all the pissing days! It had to be now!_ - He regretted deeply and scanned his crimson eyes down to his feet, to acknowledge the fact his shoes were missing.

_What the…_

"I haven't seen Tyson since the previous championships Kai. Are you alright? You don't sound too well."

"Wait." Kai paused for a moment, he'd finally concluded who the owner to this soothing voice was. "Brooklyn, you live up the road from Tyson, can you get hold of him?"

A sigh then left the strawberry blonde's lips from the otherside of the phone. "I am sorry Kai. But I am in America, training for next years tournament..." He was then interrupted, by the sound of the impatient broad Bladebreaker leader hanging up the phone.

"What a waste of fucking time!" He announced out loud and slouched in the chair sulkishly. "When I found out who did this to my phone. I will castrate them." But for now, the bluenette had to find his shoes.

He looked near the front door, they weren't there. He gazed around the front room, they weren't in there either. Maybe when he found the shoes, it was a clue to who was responsible to all this bullshit. So quietly and carefully, the Hiwatari forced himself to keep it together, waddling through the bedrooms to sneek-a-peek around for his shoes.

Eventually, he made a discovery, the shoes were besides Tala's bed. But would it be him? And what was his excuse?

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you so much everyone who has followed and favourited. But a big thank you to our reviewer Hellhound2608, we are so glad you folks are enjoying our material. Love XOANN13OX.


	3. Chapter 3

Picking up his muddy shoes, a sigh left the bluenettes lips. "Where did I go last night?" He asked himself quietly and then shifted his cold crimson eyes down to the sleeping Blitzkrieg leader. _I'll be having words with him when he wakes up_ – Kai thought to himself, thinking he could still have a chance to get out of here without having to wake his ex-team-mates up.

But when the lone-wolf left the bedroom, he didn't acknowledge the fact the red head was already awake. He just opened one eyelid to see who was in his room. Instantly Tala recognise the figure who closed the door quietly behind him. "Kai?" He mumbled sounding half asleep. It had been a rough night for him, staying sober to help Bryan and Kai get home safe was a nightmare. "Wait, where's Spencer?" The broad Russian thought to himself, he didn't bring him home last night. _Shit._

The Wolborg holder then got up out of his warm bed and walked quietly over towards the door, to only pause at the sound of his ex-team-mate have a fit with someone. Tala was praying to God it was Spencer.

The Bladebreaker leader then sat himself down on the front room sofa and began to glance through his contacts again. _Gay Faggot looked interesting_. – He then pressed the call button and placed the mobile phone to his ear, to await for a voice.

"Bonjour."

Kai then immediately hung up the phone. It amused him that this person who raised his phone book implied that Oliver was a 'gay faggot.' Except the Hiwatari didn't agree with that tone of language, then again, he didn't really give a shit. So he then renamed that contact to Oliver and then scanned through his contacts to pick another interesting name.

_Talentless Whore. Hmmmmm. Too be fair, it sounded like Hilary, just without the whore bit. - _Kai registered to himself.

He then once again dialed the contact and placed the phone to his ear. "Hey Hey!" The high pitched voice screeched down his ear drums, forcing the bluenette to shift the phone away from his face to save his hearing. "Hey, do you have Tyson's phone number?" The cold voice asked, sounding so humiliated.

"Oooh, no I don't. He's not hot enough to be in my contacts." The popstar and beyblade replied.

A fed-up sigh left Kai's lips as he then hung up the phone. "I can see why they called her a talentless whore." He mumbled to himself and deleted her phone number off his phone. _Wait, how the fuck did half of these contacts get onto my phone?_ - The broad bluenette Russian asked himself, knowing these guys weren't on his contacts when he set out to the party last night.

* * *

Raising an eyebrow to everything he was hearing, the red haired Russian listening through his bedroom door then bit his lower lip forcefully to hold in his giggle. _What a lucky bastard, whoever got his phone!_ - He thought to himself, loving every minute of this.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to those who have recently favourited and followed, I am so delighted you enjoy my sense of humour too xD. But a huge thank you to those who reviewed; somestuff and NorthernShinigami - You guys are awesome! Love you all - OXANN13XO.


	4. Chapter 4

Placing the phone on the edge of the arm chair, the now fed-up Hiwatari sulked, really sick of playing this game. Whoever done this to him, were going to get such a good-hiding. Although, until then, time was ticking and it had now been an hour n half and the sunlights rays were getting stronger, the higher it went into the morning sky.

_Their going to wake up_ – He sighed to himself, then realised he was right. The sound of a floorboard in Tala's bedroom creaked echoed through his alert ears. "How long you been awake?" Kai called out and glanced his crimson eyes over the sofa, at the bedroom door opening, revealing that familiar cold Russian.

"Nice to see your finally sobering up." -.- Tala stated and approached him, picking up Kai's mobile phone. "I am surprised you ain't gone by now."

A faint growl left the blue haired males throat. "It was you wasn't it." He hissed, in a ready to lash out tone.

Tala then smirked and nodded a no. "No, I was the one who brought you and Bryan here. But I know something that might help you with your problem." He paused, reading some of the contacts name through the phone. _Who the heck was long pubes!?_ "You went around the party drunk last night, asking for everyones phone number. I don't know who edited your contacts. You'll be shocked to know it wasn't Bryan either." The Valkov then handed back Kai his phone.

_Not Bryan or Tala? Who could it be then!_ - Kai paused to think hard about last night. Except, no longer how he tried to remember anything, it was just all blank and black. "Urgh." He groaned with frustration.

"I think I know who one of your contacts is. You were talking to a girl last night..."

"Phoned her..." Kai interrupted. "Talentless whore."

The wolf bitbeast holder then bit his lower lip to hold in that slight chuckle. He did his best to keep his cool in front of the wound up ex-member. "I will have to get my phone then. We can compare contacts and get an idea of who is who." Was the only thing he could suggest, Tala then pulled out his mobile phone from his white trouser pockets. Thats when his face went pale.

SOMEONE HAD STOLEN HIS BATTERY!

The Dranzer holder then raised an eyebrow at his childhood acquaintances issue, that's when he finally chirped up a little. "Well theres that idea out the window." Kai smirked a little and closed his eyelids for a second, to swallow that giggle and keep his cold character in play. "I'll just phone another contact." He huffed and began to look through the contacts, to see which one might suit Tyson.

_Fat Shit – Sounds familiar._

He then pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear, waiting for a voice to recognise.

"Hello." A male spoke in a doopy tone. "Who is this?"

"Its Kai."

"How did you get my number Kai?"

"At the party last night I guess."

"Wow, Mariah went to the party last night with it good?"

"Who is this?" Kai cut to the chase.

"Gary..."

The Hiwatari then hung up the phone and deleted that contact from his phone. "Waste of time." He mumbled and began to look for another contact. But then he paused, to shift his eyes back at his ex-team leader, who got up to look around the environment to search for his phone battery. "Do you want to phone one?" He asked daringly and offered the phone to him.

Tala then rolled his ice blue eyes. "Fuck no." He replied coldly, losing his patients. "Bryan get your ass up!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much to everyone who has just tuned in to follow or favourite this story! I am so thrilled! But a shout out to those who reviewed NorthernShinigami and Artemis of Luna. - Love you all. XOANN13OX.


	5. Chapter 5

Groaning heavily in pain , the silver haired beyblader rushed out his bedroom and headed straight into the toilet, puking up the alcoholic waste in his wrenching stomach. Oh how he'd partied hard last night. But karma seemed to have caught up with him on the next morning.

"You are joking." Tala huffed, not impressed with the sound of his best friend dying in the bathroom. "You are definitely bleaching that,when you are finished."

Rolling his crimson eyes impatiently, the Bladebreaker leader then began to compare Bryan and Tala, like a husband and wife. Except, that thought didn't last long when he began to look through his contacts to pick another random number. _Who is the virgin mary? _Kai then pressed the call button on his phone and waited to hear a voice he recognised.

"Oh shut up Tala, your voice is hurting my head." Bryan complained and leaned over the toilet hopelessly.

The red haired Russian bit his lower lip. "Do you have any idea where my battery is? And why Kai's contacts are..." He paused to chose the right vocabulary.

"Fucked up? Tala, I don't remember much of last night, but I remember what happened to his contacts." Bryan finished and giggled slightly, still slightly tipsy. "As for your battery, I dunno."

"Hello. This is Kenny speaking. I am currently unavailable right now, so please leave a message after the to..."

KENNY! - The blue haired Russian's eyes lit up with relief. _Finally some answers! BUT THE BASTARD AINT PICKING UP HIS PHONE! _

Until...

"Sup?"

Kai's relief and frustrated then faded into a confused impression. "Sup? Who the..." He mumbled and sat back in the sofa.

"Dude, this is Michael. Kenny is at the hospital and left his phone here at the party. Some crazy stuff went down man. Even you were hilarious."

Sighing heavily, the broad lone-wolf realised he was back to square one. "Does Kenny have Tyson's phone number?" Kai questioned, really fed-up now.

"I dunno man. Kenny's phone has a password on it, I have been trying to get in it for ages. But I only managed to answer this because it allowed me to. He is such a nerd."

Kai then hung up the phone and re-named Virgin Mary to Kenny in his contacts. "This is hopeless." He then turned his attention back to his ex-team mates.

"What do you mean you know what happened to Kai's contacts but not my battery?!" Tala repeated.

"Yea. After collecting everyones phone number, me and Kai re-named them." He laughed. "It was his idea too be honest."

Tala's ice blue eyes then widened and his muscles tensed. "I hope with that hangover you can run." The Valkov slowly pulled a smirk.

"My idea!? Oh I will show you an idea." Kai huffed and untucked his t-shirt from baggy trousers and clicked his knuckles. "Bryan come here..."

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you for the recent people who just tuned in to follow this story! Artemis of Luna - Thanks for the review and I am so grateful to have you follow this story. Love XOANN13OX


	6. Chapter 6

Locking the door behind him, Bryan sat down on the bedroom floor and gasped heavily. "Kai, it was your idea!" He exclaimed loudly and closed his eyes tightly, to try and ignore the pain of his head throbbing; _hang overs are so shit._

Standing outside the bedroom door, the eager Hiwatari who was forgetting about his heavy night quickly, sat down and pulled out his phone once again. "What else do you remember that I don't?!" The pissed off Russian asked, raising an eyebrow, curious to what he was about to hear.

"Nothing Kai."

"You are a fucking liar."

The Blitzkrieg boy leader then rolled his ice cold blue eyes with boredom, by now, he'd given up looking for his phone battery and he'd walked towards his 'friends' in a sulking manner. "I thought you two had hang overs." Tala snarled, getting a headache himself from all the noise. And he was SOBER!

"I ain't lying Kai. I swear."

_Its a good job he is behind that shitty door and he is lucky I am too hung over to kick it down_ – The Dranzer holder then rubbed his forehead smoothly, trying to forget the aching sensation that was dwelling in his muscular figure. "I know you are lying." Kai concluded and glanced back at his phone once more. _Where is Tyson!? Who would he be!? And who the hell is Ginka?_ The temptation then got the best of him, as the blue haired male pressed the call button.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Its Kai. Kai Hiwatari."

_Ginka? Isn't that a real blokes name? Where have I heard that before?_ - Tala paused and tilted his head.

"Oooh Kai. I met you at the party last night, you were such a fun guy. You know, we should hang out again some time."

"Who is this?" The lone-wolf cut to the chase.

"I am Ginka. I am competing in the tournament next year."

"Oh yea, Ginka is his real name Kai. Its rumoured that him and his friends are replacing you next year in the session 4 of your career." Tala explained and then felt a smug grin appear over his dry lips. "He even wears a scarf."

Sitting there with a stunned impression filling his face, the Bladebreaker leader dropped the mobile phone, allowing the call to finish. "Now you decide to tell me this!?" Kai then hissed in pain and placed both of his now numb arms onto his heavy head. _Mr Dickinson you bastard! _"If someone doesn't give me Tyson's phone number in five minutes. I swear to God..."

Bryan the otherside of the door then burst out laughing, registering what he just heard. "Serves you right! But hey Kai, I am surprised you didn't come up with a name for him, especially as he is a ginger nut." The skinny cheeky Russian stated and crawled over to his bed to starfish on it.

Except, just when Kai opened his mouth to give Bryan a piece of his mind, his oxygen then just froze in his lungs. He'd had a flash back. An important one. "I know where your battery is." The bluenette announced, sounding so proud of himself. "BRYAN!" The Hiwatari then stood on to his foot and sloppily attempted to open the door.

"I dont know where it is Kai! Tala I promise you! Would I lie to you?" He then hid under the blanket, to prepare himself for the worst.

"You put it with your condom in your wallet!" Kai snapped.

"Kai, its not in there. Neither is my condom too be honest." Bryan gulped.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Eeeek! You guys demanded a chapter, so here it is! A big shout out to my fellow reviewers: Guest, Artemis of Luna, Shadow Dranzer 55 and NorthernShinigami - Thank you so much guys! You make my morning when I wake up to read how much you are enjoying this :). Just in case some of you readers dont know; Ginka is from the new beyblade season (4). I have never watched it, so I am sorry if he sounds out of character xD I detest the look of the new season; sorry. Love **XOANN13OX.**


	7. Chapter 7

_My phone battery was in his wallet? Near his condoms? And now their both gone? Should I be pissed right now?_ – Tala thought to himself, just walking off into the opposite direction, back into the front room of the old warehouse. "Is there anything else you guys suddenly want to mention before I really just disown you both?" The red haired Russian asked, rubbing his forehead stressfully.

"I think I gave my battery to Enrique, he was planning on banging some chick. I can't remember. All I know it was a blonde dude with an irritating personality." Bryan explained and finally peeked out the bedroom door, showing his face to his faithful team captain. "But the problem is, I don't know how your battery left your phone."

"Oh I do." Kai growled, glancing his crimson eyes up at the party animal, still sitting down on the ground. "You thought it would be funny to try and pick pocket people, to see if they'd notice. You am not a fucking Darren Brown you know."

"God I hate you guys." Tala sighed heavily, trying to keep his temper under control. "I am going out, you two can die here on your own."

Then within a split second, the fed-up leader picked up his coat and slammed the front door closed behind him on his way out. Leaving the two hung over beybladers alone, to sit there and groan in pain with their hands on their heads.

"Well done dickhead."

"Pft, you haven't helped yourself Kai." Bryan rolled his eyes, trying not to show the guilt that had developed within the pit of his toned stomach. "He's done so much for us last night and this is how we re-paid him."

_I couldn't give a shit_ – The Hiwatari thought to himself, knowing Tala didn't have to help him out. He finally got up onto his feet and reached out to the half open bedroom door, to close it on Bryan's face. _Now lecture me you bastard_ – Kai grinned to himself and walked off into the front room, to turn his attention back to his phone.

A text had come through. It was from a contact named 'The Single Wanker.'

_ "You seriously are in for it now Kai! Don't bother calling me to apologize. We'll talk about this later you twat.'_

Who is that? There was no clues to who this guy was, but whoever it was, sure cared about him and they planned to meet up with him later. _Could it be? Tyson!?_ – Kai's nerves suddenly brightened up like he was a child in a toy store. Immediately, he pressed the call button to phone him.

"Didn't I just tell you to not phone me!?"

That voice, that empty and short temper and the stubbornness; it only added up to make one lucky bastard. It was Tyson!

"Tyson, where are you?" Kai asked with his eyes twinkling with joy.

"Uh….Why do you sound excited? Are you high or something? And I am at home at the dojo. Speak to you later Kai."

"No Tyson, don't you dare fucking hang up on me!" Kai gasped, willing to anything right now in desperation. "Whatever I did! I am sorry."

The phone call just went silent for a few heart beats. It was obvious Tyson was shocked with what he just heard. It wasn't like his rival to say something like that. But judging by how relieved he sounded, the world champion had no choice but to continue the conversation, despite how mad he was.

"What did I do anyways?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kai, you were that drunk, you vomited on my Dragoon beyblade."

The bluenette then bit his bottom lip and felt his heavy body just go numb_. That wasn't me was it?_ – He thought to himself, really not knowing where to put his face. "Look, I am sorry. Can you just come pick me up? I will do anything Tyson." He banged his head off the nearest object, hating himself for these emotional words that were leaving his throat.

"URGH. Where are you Kai?"

"I am just outside the city, near the motorway. Come pick me up." Kai was so relieved that his team-made had just qualified to drive. The car wasn't amazing, but it was ok to travel from A to B. "I will buy you a new beyblade on the way."

"That sounds tempting." Tyson paused, suddenly making the conversation awkward. "Apologise to me once more then I will pick you up."

"Don't you push your luck Granger." The lone-wolf smirked.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Aww its getting close to the end :( The next chapter will be the final and I am so grateful for all the support everyone has issued me. A huge thank you to our recent reviewers on the previous chapter; NorthernShinigami and slyangelfox - You guys are fantastic, especially as you've been following me since near enough the start. Love XOANN13OX.


	8. Chapter 8

The journey home was a little awkward, but when they finally arrived at the dojo, things were finally looking up for the bluenette Russian. It felt so good to be back, that good he could have almost fell to his knees and kissed the footsteps. But his pride come before his emotions, and that was soon to be demonstrated when Tyson announced, "Guys! Kai apologised to me, so we are all good now" loudly and clearly.

"Kai apologised?" Hilary repeated and tilted her head with confusion. "We are talking about Kai right?"

A heavy sigh left the Hiwatari's dry lips and his head thumped with pain when the sunlight gleamed in his heavy eyes. "Fuck this, I want my bed." He complained and walked into the dojo coolly, ready for a looong nap.

Until, someone stood in his way with their arms folded. "I too am upset with you Kai and do too deserve an apology. Why didn't you contact the others guy about Michael stealing my phone?!" Kenny barked and folded his petite arms firmly. "I also heard you were that drunk when you phoned, you didn't have any idea who you were phoning. So not only did I get worried sick! But you let Michael break into it!"

Kai then reached out his hand and slapped it onto the nerds mouth impatiently. "Your nagging is irritating me and my hang over. Do one." He snarled and closed his eyelids once again, when he heard the sound of Rei approach the pair quickly.

_Yea – Kai is kinda back to normal. _

"Hey Kai. You okay? I just heard from Mariah that you phoned Gary. Is everything alright? Because you don't usually phone him." The broad pale Asian stated and raised an eyebrow at his captains state. _Damn, he looks like poo_ – Literally. Not to mention Kai stunk of Vodka. _Ew._

"Yea, I had a problem. But its all fine." The bluenette then glared his predator eyes over his muscular shoulder like a death eater. This was all getting too much for him right now, its been nonstop harassment the minute he arrived here. "No really."

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly went even more awkward when Rei refused to quit questioning him. "But Kai, you didn't have any idea who he was. Are you sure its something we can't help you with?" The caring member asked once more, double checking.

Judging by the rest of the Bladebreakers surrounding him, it was clear they were all searching for the same answer. That's when the lone-wolf snapped and just gave in, so he could go to his bed in peace and try to get over this shitty mess. "Last night, I changed all the names on my contacts and struggled to know who was who when the morning came." Kai then rubbed his forehead stressfully.

"Wow. That sounds pretty funny. Do you want us to figure out who's who with our contacts then?" Max asked and peeked over his shoulder with an innocent smile.

"No."

"Come on Kai. We'll sort it out whilst you rest big guy." Tyson smirked and reached out his hand to the rival. "Be done within ten minutes. I promise."

Although, when Kai took another breath to repeat his decision, he felt a hand dive straight into his pocket and latched hold of the phone. "You bastard." He called out, looking over to the intruder, it was Hilary. The girl who never took 'NO' for an answer without a fight.

"Have a nice sleep Kai." She winked cockily and walked into the next room with the technology gadget in her hands. That's when the curiosity of his contact names had sprung to mind, so the brunette then opened his phone book, to then feel her stomach tighten, preparing herself for all the laughter that was about to leave her throat. "Tyson is known as; the single wanker."

Everyone then flooded into the kitchen to surround their team manager amusingly.

"I am known as what?!" Tyson growled sounding so humiliated. "Kai!"

"What am I Hilary?" Max asked giggling his head off. "I hope its as funny as Tyson's."

"Mine, is not funny!" The champion snapped.

Hilary's eyes then widened with shock and her jaw fell open. "Rei is known as long pubes. Why would you rename him that Kai?" At that point, the sound of his bedroom door had slammed closed violently and then locked. "Max is known as; the adopted American. Whilst Kenny is known as the nerd."

"Wow." Max blinked. "That's quite harsh more than funny."

"No kidding." Rei gasped.

Then Hilary finished off the readings out with herself. "And I am known as the; unwanted cheapskate." She paused. "Kai Hiwatari!" Of course at this point, the Russian was really going to get no sleep now. Hell was about to break loose.

* * *

**Authors Note:** That's the end folks, thank you so much for all your support, you've all been so amazing and its been such an honour to entertain you guys. Although, some of you might say 'You cant end it there! What happened to Tala's battery?!' That's where I 'might' be planning a sequel after I have worked up a few ideas together. ;) **Love XOANN13OX. **_P.S: Check out my other account for more stories of mine, I am always updating. Hope to hear from some of you soon_.


End file.
